


Valentine's Day

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Love You, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Patton gets really excited on Valentine's Day and wants to express his love for all the other sides. He wants them to express their love for each other as well.





	Valentine's Day

Logan came into the living room and saw Patton on the couch looking so happy and excited that he looked like he could have exploded right there and then.  
"Patton, why are you so excited?" He asked. Suddenly, Patton flew off the couch and charged into him, wrapping his arms around him. Logan couldn't suppress a yelp as he was caught off guard. To properly compose himself, he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.  
"I love you so so so much, Logan!" Patton cried gleefully.  
"Ah, yes. It's Valentine's Day today. I had forgotten. " Logan knew that on this particular day, Patton wanted to express his love for all of them, and he wanted them to do the same to each other.  
Logan suppressed a sigh. He struggled expressing these kinds of emotions.  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me that you love me!"  
"I lo-O-ove youuu... " His voice was robotic. He cleared his throat. Maybe a different approach was in order. "My heart figuratively holds a lot of love for you."  
Patton squealed and squeezed him tighter.  
"You said you would let go of me if I said it."  
"I know, I just love hearing ya say it! " He then pulled away from him. Logan adjusted his tie.  
Patton then kissed him on the cheek. Logan blinked a few times in shock.  
He didn't have a chance to respond because Roman came in and they both looked over.  
"Good morning, my Mathe-matey and Papa-razzi!" He announced. Patton then ran into him and hugged him tightly.  
"Woah, Patton, if you needed a hug, ya coulda just said so. "  
"I love you so much, Roman!"  
Roman looked a bit confused.  
"It's Valentine's Day." Logan informed him. "You know how Patton is on this day."  
"Oh! Well, Patton, I love you too. "  
Patton smiled bigger and squeezed him tighter.  
"Your grip is even tighter than the Dragon Witch's..." Roman strained.  
Patton let go, then kissed his cheek like he did with Logan. Roman smiled and returned the gesture. This made Patton press his hands to his mouth and squeal.  
Roman caught Logan's eye. Oh boy.  
"Uh, Logan, I, uh..." Roman approached him, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t look Logan in the eye. "I...I love you..." He said quietly.  
"I don't think Logan could here you there, Roman! " Patton chimed.  
Roman sighed. "Logan, I..." He looked him in the eyes. "I...love...you." That was a lot harder than it should have been.  
"Well, Roman, I appreciate that. I also return the feelings. The feeling is mutual." Logan looked him in the eyes and smiled. Roman smiled. That was good enough.  
Virgil then slumped into the room.  
"Virgil! I must warn you that-" Logan began.  
Patton glomped him hard, surprising Virgil.  
"Ah, nevermind."  
"I love you so so so very much, Virgil! "  
Virgil's face showed that he was distressed, uncomfortable, confused and lost.  
"I...I... " Virgil struggled getting the words out. He was quite embarrassed. He looked down at Patton's face and saw how happy he was. He felt a warm glow of love inside him. "I love you too, Patton." He said quietly.  
Patton gleefully giggled and squeezed him. This made Virgil slightly embarrassed at the words he just said. Patton released him, then grabbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Virgil huffed in slight annoyance and embarrassment.  
Patton then stood back, looking at Virgil, then to Logan and Roman.  
Virgil grumbled and shoved his hands on his pockets. With his head hanging, he approached Roman and Logan.  
"I...loveyouguys." He said quickly and quietly.  
"I appreciate your existence Virgil." Logan said, making Virgil look up at him.  
"I...love you too, Virgil. " Roman said, trying to be more confident with it. Virgil looked at him slightly shocked, but was greeted with a smile, which made him smile too.  
Patton squealed at this, making them all look over. "Let's have a group hug!" He held out his arms.  
Roman hugged him wholeheartedly. Logan put his arms around Roman and Patton, his arms rather stiff. Virgil reluctantly put his arms around Patton and Roman as well.  
"I love you guys so much. Thank you for always trying to see the good in each other." He happily sighed and kissed their foreheads.

Thomas felt a bit more confident that day.


End file.
